Bensler One-Shot's
by BenslerFanatic
Summary: A Book full of Bensler one-shot's that i've written. One-shot's ranging from admitting feelings, to dating, marriage, children - who know's where this book of one-shot's will go, guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. Can't You See How I Feel?

**Can't You See How I Feel  
**  
Olivia and Elliot had been working together for almost 10 years now, they were so close that they never even had to say certain things to work out what they were going to do, they were simply able to look at each other and everything was good. Elliot cared for Olivia like no-one else, she was his world and nothing against his wife but Elliot often dreamed about being married to Olivia. He hid it from his wife but he knew it was because he was struggling to hide the feelings towards Olivia any more. Elliot's marriage was going down the plug hole and he wasn't even sleeping at home any more. He would only go home to get another suit where he needed one and to see the kids but he knew that the kids were pretty clear on how their parents' marriage was going. Olivia was well aware of feelings of her own towards Elliot but she was going a little better at hiding them. Olivia had feelings towards Elliot but she would never act on them considering she could never break up his family or be the reason that his family gets broken up. If she was the one to break up that family, she could never be with Elliot properly and she would never forgive herself about that. She loved his family, his children like they were her family and her own flesh and blood. She had no family, her father was someone she never knew, her mother was dead and her step-brother lived up state and she hardly saw him.

Elliot often liked watching Olivia and the way she interacted with the others around the precinct and she caught him a couple of times. But he just shook it off after for not sleeping well lately and had just zoned out a bit, he would never admit that he was checking her out because it was inappropriate, especially in the precinct when they were working together. He walked into the precinct and saw Olivia sitting at her desk filling out the paperwork, he'd been off for a couple of hours for a sports event with his son Richard and clearly she'd got a case whilst he was out.  
"What's that?" Elliot asked standing behind her looking over her shoulder at the paperwork Olivia was filing out.  
"Just from the Anderson case, you need to sign it here and then I can file it" Olivia said before handing Elliot the pen and he signs off on it. He remembered the case and he thought he was supposed to fill the paperwork in but guess Olivia did it for him whilst he was out. She'd done it for him before and he was grateful when she took it upon herself to complete it for him because it left more time for him to do other things with his family. But he wasn't home that much, blaming it on the job but he just preferred to be on the job and sleeping at the precinct because he got to be close to Olivia.  
"You doing my paperwork again? Am I not capable now?" Elliot asked as he handed her back the file. Their skin touched and Olivia felt the goose bumps on her skin appear and the tingling which his touch always seemed to leave on her.  
"Well I just thought if I got it done whilst you were out then it wouldn't hold you back later and you can actually be home in time for dinner tonight" Olivia said, she always thought about him and his family and tried to make things better for him.  
"Well thank you but there was no need, I'm not even going home tonight, Kathy doesn't want me there" Elliot said and Olivia could tell that there was something more to this. However she knew that he would never talk about it here so she simply signalled with her eyes that they should talk somewhere else. Elliot nodded before following Olivia out of the office, they had no case at the moment so she was simply going to take him out for coffee and they would have a talk. Olivia knew at the moment he needed to talk and there was no one else that he would talk to other than her and so that was what he was going to do just not inside the precinct as this wasn't something that everyone needed to know about.

Olivia pulled the car up outside their local café, the pair walked into the café and ordered the coffees before taking a seat at the table towards the back, the café was fairly crowded but there was surprisingly still space for them to sit and chat. Olivia didn't want to pressure Elliot into talking so she just sat there watching him until he was comfortable. They were in no rush, she'd left a note for Cragen saying they were out for coffee and would be back in a bit, Munch and Fin were still there if there was any cases that needed attention. Cragen knew that if they went for coffee they wouldn't be gone for long and he never worried when they did leave.  
"Liv, my marriage is going to shit" Elliot said eventually rubbing his hands on his face.  
"Surely that's not the case, you and Kathy are strong, this is clearly just another bump and you'll get through it and be stronger than ever before" Olivia tried to comfort Elliot, she hated to see him so stressed out and in pain but there was little she could do about it.  
"I don't think we will this time and I think it's wrong that I'm not even trying to keep it together anymore" Elliot said before the waiter brought their coffees and Olivia thanked the man. She was shocked though with Elliot not wanting to save his marriage anymore.  
"What do you mean? You love your wife and children" Olivia explained trying to get Elliot back in the right mind for his wife and family. She may be in love with him but she would never want him to leave his family if she could help it.

"I love my children yes and I would do anything for them but I don't think I'm in love with my wife anymore" Elliot explained taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Elliot, you're talking crazy and I know you love your wife but works been a little stressful lately. We're going to finish the coffee then I'm gonna take you home again, you need time to spend with your children and wife, work things out. Cragen will understand that you need a few personal days and don't worry about me I'll be fine" Olivia explained, she knew what Elliot needed and it was clearly the lack of good sleep that was affecting his brain. She knew that if she took him home then things would be alright and he'd come back to work in a few days refreshed and thinking clearly as that was not something he was doing right now.  
"I go home and all Kathy and I do is fight, I don't get to sleep with her constantly arguing about the little things" Elliot explained and Olivia couldn't help but want to give him a hug with how broken her partner sitting across from her was. Olivia sighed and just shook her head at him not sure what to say next or where to go with this, she wanted to support Elliot but didn't know how to help with the inappropriateness with being work partners. The pair sat in silence for a little longer as they finished the coffees before getting up and leaving with a tip of the waiter left on the table.

Olivia drove in the opposite way of the precinct and Elliot knew that he was heading towards his house. He didn't want nor need to go home, he needed to stay with Olivia and that meant being at work. But he was going to make sure that she knew exactly why he didn't want to fix his marriage this time and why he didn't want to go home for a couple of days.  
"Liv, pull over"  
"No, you need to go home and take a couple of days. If we were at the precinct then Cragen would agree with how your mind is and tell you to go home" Olivia explained but Elliot just shook his head and looked out the window.  
"I don't want to fix my marriage because I don't love Kathy anymore, I'll be grateful to her for the life we've had and the 4 children that we have. If I can't go back to the precinct then fine but I'm not going home" Elliot explained and Olivia shook her head before pulling the car over, they wouldn't have an argument with her driving.  
"Elliot, I care about your family and I know that your marriage was one of the strongest I've ever witnessed. Now you're not thinking straight and I know it's because you're not sleeping well with all the arguments. If you don't want to go home then fine but you're not in a state to work right now so tell me where you want to go and I'll take you" Olivia explained. However what Elliot did next was unexpected and Olivia didn't know what to think of it, he looked at her, moving eyes between her eyes and her lips. She knew he was debating something but didn't understand what it had to do with her. After a couple of seconds he leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips, it was a soft kiss that she initially didn't know how to react to but then she returned the kiss before pulling away. She just kissed her partner, the man she was in love with but she knew it was completely inappropriate – he's married and not thinking straight today.  
"Elliot, you shouldn't have done that.." Olivia said before he pulled her down again, clearly she didn't get the message he was trying to give her but she did.  
"Yes I should, Olivia you're the reason I don't want to fix my marriage because I'm in love with you and have been for years. Olivia we both know from that kiss you clearly feel the same for me, I end my marriage and we can be together" Elliot said taking her hand in his.  
"Elliot I won't break your family up and I don't feel the same, now I'm taking you home and don't expect to see you at the precinct for a couple of days, end of story" Olivia lied and pulled away from the kerb taking Elliot back home. She was in love with him and did enjoy the kiss between them but they could never be together as they were working together and he would fix his marriage, she just had to hide the feelings again like she had for so many years.


	2. First Date

**First Date**

 **Dinner? Tonight? Pick you up around 7? – El** Elliot text to Olivia, tonight was their first date since they became a couple and Elliot had planned to take her to one of the most romantic restaurants in the whole of New York. He'd been past there a couple of times and always wanted to go on a date their but it had to be with Olivia. It was not the kind of restaurant that Kathy would like considering she wasn't even a large fan of going out in the first place but he knew it'd be the perfect place to take Olivia on their first date.  
 **Are you asking me on a date Stabler? Sure I'd love to…What's the attire? – Liv** The response read. There was a kind of banter between these two that was uncommon with any other partnership and Elliot was pretty sure it was all down to the fact that they had become best friends and knew how to joke around with each other way before they started to be romantically involved.  
 **Well if I was, how would you feel about it? Great, just wear something nice. That shouldn't be too hard for someone like you** Elliot responded smiling down at his phone. He was getting to take his girl out for dinner tonight and he simply couldn't wait. Elliot and Olivia were no longer partners now that they were together, it was simply the rules and they both agreed knowing that if they were an item then they were going to put each other above the job. Olivia was out on a case now, or at least she had been with Finn whilst Elliot and Munch were in the precinct working on paper work. He missed her sitting directly across from her and working together but it was alright considering that it meant he got her outside of work which was much better.

Elliot stood outside Olivia's apartment, he was in a nice but casual suit and was ready to take Olivia out for a lovely meal and maybe even a bit of a stroll. He knew she loved to walk the streets of New York in the cool air as it helped her think but tonight she hopefully wouldn't need to think but a stroll to help food digest might be a good idea. He knocked on the door and Olivia was quick to open the door afterwards, she looked beautiful in a blue dress that cut off just above the knees and her hair was nicely styled with pearl earrings to complement the dress. The Dress was tight around the chest but not so tight around the hips and legs – not that Elliot was checking her out or anything.  
"Good Evening" Olivia greeted before Elliot smiled and leant in to place a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hi, you look lovely" Elliot said and Olivia smiled before letting him in to grab her bag and keys.  
"Thanks, you don't scrub up that badly either, Ready to go?" Olivia asked, she seemed very keen to get out there rather quickly.  
"Sure" Elliot said before he took Olivia's arm in his and the pair got into the elevator and headed down, out of the building.

Conversation in the car to the restaurant was fairly light with conversations about Elliot's kids, the day and any other plans that came to mind. Elliot pulled up at the kerb outside the restaurant and rushed round to help Olivia out of the car but she had already got out. Elliot would find it hard to spoil her or be chivalrous towards Olivia when she was clearly so used to doing things by herself. Surprisingly he let her hold the door to the restaurant open for her, she had noticed what he was trying to do and wanted to prove that she did care about it and thought it was very touching.  
"Table for Stabler" Elliot asked the waiter before the pair were escorted to a candle booth towards the back of the restaurant. It was weird to Olivia that there was booths in such a romantic restaurant but the layout complemented it. Elliot and Olivia sat opposite each other in the booth and the waiter handed them the menu before taking their drink orders and leaving the pair. Elliot reached out and placed his hand over Olivia's hand on the table, they weren't at work now and they didn't need to hide the displays of affection. Olivia jumped under his touch and looked up to Elliot with a raised eyebrow, almost questioning his touch.  
"We're out in public Elliot" Olivia remarked.  
"Yeah but we're not at work nor are we breaking any rules Liv. You're my girl and I want to hold your hand" Elliot said rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. Olivia wasn't used to public displays of affection, it wasn't something she had particularly done in any of her past relationships. But any relationship with Elliot was different to all the rest which was something she would have to get used to if this was going to work.  
"On a first date and I'm already your girl? Well someone's keen" Olivia teased him and Elliot couldn't believe the sass she was giving him at the moment. However because of how long they had known each other it wasn't offensive as he knew what she was like.  
"I'm trying to be sentimental and yet you keep blowing me off, how am I even supposed to show you that I love you" Elliot explained before Olivia just leant over the table and sealed his lips with hers. She never intended to hurt him with her sass but liked to mess with him when she can. However she was in love with him and she hoped that he knew it.  
"I'm sorry, I was just messing with you. I love you too" Olivia said feeling a little bad about him being hurt of her messing with him.

The food was delicious and Olivia was so glad that Elliot had brought her to this restaurant for a first date. The atmosphere was perfect and the food was amazing and it really was a perfect venue for their first date. They'd been dating for about 2 weeks on the down low but this was their first date out because they'd been unable to find any other time with their work schedules. Elliot had moved around the booth to sit next to Olivia before desert, he wasn't having any but yet insisted on stealing some of hers. The couple had really fallen into their own groove with their hands intertwined under the table with Elliot's thumb just lightly grazing over Olivia's knuckles. There had been plenty of kissing and flirting throughout the dinner and Elliot was so happy that they were able to just enjoy each other's company like this. The first date with Kathy was not as calming as this was but then again they were so much younger when he and Kathy first got together and he'd not known her for as long as he's known Olivia now.  
"You know, this is exactly how I'd hoped we'd be as a couple. In all the years I've known you, I'd hoped that if we were ever a couple then it would be simply like our friendship but with more hand holding and kissing" Elliot spoke up as Olivia looked up at him. He'd been very quiet the last little bit and she knew he'd been thinking.  
"I never thought we'd get the chance to find out what being a couple was like. As much as it's sad to say, I'm glad you and Kathy ended because we have this now" Olivia explained, leaning up to kiss him again briefly. She didn't like to sound too cocky about the fact that Elliot had ended the last marriage as she hated divorce but she was happy with Elliot now and what they had was particularly special in more than one way.  
"You don't have to feel bad about that, I'll always have a special place in my heart for Kathy. She gave me 5 beautiful children but what I have with you is even more special and I wouldn't change it for the world" Elliot explained looking down at Olivia. He loved her more than he had ever loved another girl in his entire life and he was so glad that she was his.

Elliot had seen Olivia stifle a yawn after they'd just been sitting enjoying each other's company at the booth for a bit. He knew that was a sign she was tired and he should take her home, they had work in the morning and he knew that she needed sleep to be able to function. He paid the bill, even though she protested and then escorted her back to the car with his hand on the small of her back, showing the world that she was his. When they got back to Olivia's apartment, Elliot escorted her back inside and up to her room. Although he knew he didn't have to, he wanted to end this date right and take Olivia back to her room like any other true gentleman would.  
"I had a really nice time tonight, who knew you could pull off such an amazing date" Olivia smiled as they arrived at her door.  
"There is a lot you clearly don't know about me then Liv. But I can tell you now there is plenty more where that date came from and I could only be honoured to show you them all" Elliot said before Liv looked away trying to hide the fact he was making her blush.  
"Well if that's not intriguing then I don't know what is. But thank you for tonight baby I had a really nice evening with you" Olivia said leaning in to get another kiss goodnight.  
"Sleep well and I'll pick you up in the morning?" Elliot asked before giving her one more kiss and letting her get inside.  
"I'll see you then, I love you" Olivia smiled. She wasn't really one for saying it on a first date but this wasn't exactly a first date for them. They'd been going out for two weeks already and she had been in love with Elliot for so long.  
"Sleep well my love, I love you" Elliot said before leaving her door step and walking down the hall. This had been a truly romantic first date and didn't even end with them in each other's pants, he'd simply escorted her home like any true gentleman and she would see him tomorrow.

 _A/N: Please a comment/review, i love to hear feedback whether it's good or bad feedback. I'm trying at this stage to get you one one-shot a day but not really sure how it'll work in the long run. Thanks for all the reads already :)_


	3. Family Game Night

**Family Game Night**

 _A/N: Thanks for all the support and Enjoy :)_

It was board game night at the Stabler household, Elliot had all his kids over and they were simply going to enjoy a Saturday night playing board games together. Elliot loved spending time with his children but had just wished that Olivia was here too, he'd told her about the board game night when he was arranging it with his kids in a hope that she'd come too but she never said she would. Olivia never wanted to intrude on family time, even if she was Elliot's girlfriend and had known the kids since she first started working in SVU. She knew it wasn't her place and as much as Elliot had tried to get her to come to the night with his children she simply never agreed to it, much preferring to either work late at the precinct on paperwork or simply just go home and hang out in front of the TV for the night as it wasn't like she really had anything else to do. She was a dedicated detective and honestly didn't have many friends outside of work or they even lived in the state so it wasn't like there was much else she could really do anyway.

"Alright, who's ready for Celebrity Heads?" Elliot asked, it was the Twin's favourite game and something that he always tried to play when they were here.  
"Dad, shouldn't we wait for Liv?" Dickie asked, he really liked Olivia but Elliot didn't know how to tell his son that Olivia wasn't going to be coming. Dickie loved the fact that his dad and liv were in a relationship as it meant that he could see Liv more, she really was like his second mom.  
"I don't think Liv is coming, she never told me whether she would make an appearance or not. I personally feel like she's working tonight" Elliot said trying to come up with some reasonable excuse for his girlfriend's absence. He was hardly going to tell the children that they were the reason that Olivia wasn't here right now because he didn't want them to feel at fate.  
"She should come, it's not fun without Liv" Eli remarked, he adored Liv more than anything and whenever the two were together it was like Eli was attached at the hip to Olivia. Elliot didn't even get to be all cuddly and romantic with Olivia when Eli was around because Eli wouldn't leave Olivia.  
"Well how about we let the others start playing and create our characters whilst we go call Liv and see if she'll come over" Elliot said before taking the Eli into another room so they could call Olivia. He knew that Olivia couldn't say no to Eli so using him to convince her to come over would hopefully play in her advantage.

Olivia was sitting at her kitchen bench reading over a case file and seeing if things are all adding up or if her and Finn had missed something. She knew that Elliot was having his children over tonight and trying to keep herself entertained on one of the first nights alone in a while. There was nothing on tv which was why she'd referred to her case study and for once brought work home. Her phone was sitting on the bench when she heard the ringtone which she'd set for Elliot and couldn't help but wonder why he would be ringing her when he had a family over.  
"Hey you" Olivia smiled into the phone waiting to hear what kind of response she got from Elliot.  
"Livvie!" Eli's voice rang through the phone.  
"Oh hey Eli, how's it going? Are you having fun at Daddy's tonight?" Olivia asked trying to work out why Elliot's youngest son was ringing her from Elliot's phone.  
"No because you're not here" Eli said and Olivia knew he was frowning, she loved hanging out with the Stabler kids and particularly Eli but she didn't think tonight would be the most appropriate time.  
"Sorry Buddy, I was at work late and knew that if I came over then you already would have started" Olivia tried to make up an excuse for the 6 year old.  
"You still can come, we haven't started yet. We were going to but then you weren't here" Eli whinged and Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for upsetting the boy.  
"Hey buddy, is your dad there? Can I talk to him?" Olivia asked, she wanted to talk to Elliot and wonder why in the world he had thought it would be a good idea to let his son talk to her when he knew that she would only make the boy upset by not going to the game night.

"I guess, but can you please come Liv? It's no fun without you" Eli protested before Olivia admitted to thinking about it and the little boy handed over the phone.

"Hey Liv" Elliot said, she instantly knew that clearly Eli was still in the room if he was referring to her as 'Liv' rather than 'baby' over the phone. Elliot didn't want it to be weird for Eli hearing him call Olivia 'baby' when they hadn't even officially told the family they were going out. This was another reason he knew that she didn't want to come over, because they had to hide the PDA's and they as a couple weren't very good at that.  
"Using your child to convince me to come over? Smart move Stabler" Olivia teased sarcastically, she was waiting to see what his response was for her but she had already considered going and putting her shoes on, grabbing the keys and heading over to Elliot's place. She did like playing board games with the family and she was unlikely to be able to get any work done now anyway.  
"Well you know my tactics when I can't get you to listen to me, just involve my kids who adore you. But in all seriousness will you just come over? I can come collect you if you don't wanna drive" Elliot remarked but Olivia shook him off, she was perfectly capable of driving over to his place and it would only be more of a big deal if he had to leave his kids to com pick her up.  
"I can drive baby, I don't mind. But you and your kids have won me over, I'll go get my things together and come over, I'll be over in like half an hour" Olivia said before they both said their 'I love you' and hung up.

Eli ran towards the door when he heard the knock from Olivia, he flung the door open before Elliot even had a chance to get to the door ot be sure. Olivia bent down and engulfed the little boy in her arms for a hug before walking into the living room where the rest of the children were sitting. She'd brought some snacks as well as soft drink for the young kids and beer for Elliot.  
"Liv! Dad said you were working" Kathleen remarked and Olivia looked over at Elliot raising an eyebrow. _That was the excuse?_  
"Well I had come persuasion into coming tonight but a certain Eli" She said before excusing herself to walk into the kitchen. Elliot was already out of the game of Celebrity Heads they were playing so he simply excused himself. He wanted to give his girlfriend a proper greeting whilst the kids were all busy and entertained.

Olivia was standing at the counter putting a few snacks in bowls and things when she felt two arms wound round her waist and she smiles. Elliot nuzzles himself into her neck, just breathing in the scent which was Olivia, he was so in love with her that he even just had to smell her scent and know she was here.  
"Hey" Olivia said turning herself in his arms to give him a soft kiss and then leant up against the bench with her hands on Elliot's chest, out of sight from the kids.  
"I'm so glad we convinced you to come, I wanted you here regardless of the kids…I don't like being away from you" Elliot said and Olivia smiled because she was the same, she hated being away from him when she didn't have to be.  
"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Olivia said before Elliot stole another kiss and grabbed a lolly from behind her in the process. They were being summoned out of the kitchen by the older kids who had just finished the game, with Dickie being the last to guess his celebrity.

An hour later, they were all engaged in a competitive game of Pictionary. It was the older kids vs Elliot, Olivia and Eli considering Eli wouldn't go with anyone but Olivia and considering they had an uneven number it just made sense for them to go 4 vs 3. Elliot had a hand on Olivia's knee out of the sight of the children whilst the kids were guessing what Maureen was drawing. Elliot gazed round the table to look at his beautiful family and his beautiful girl, he was so lucky to have everything that he'd been given with his life. 5 amazing children whom he couldn't love any more even if he tried, the way they all interacted and loved each other was mesmerising for him. Even though he couldn't be there that much when the older 4 were younger which he felt bad about, he was taking more of a role in Eli's life where he could. Then there was Olivia, his partner on the job for 15 years and now a partner in life forever, there was nothing he loved more than being able to hold her and show her how much she means to him. They had become friends before lovers and that made their love all the more intense but Elliot wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the life he had and the family time like tonight was something he wanted to do more frequently where possible because it was his favourite kind of evening. Eli snuggled into his side, he knew that Eli was getting tired and he was sure that they should wrap things up soon but for now he was content enjoying the family time and a slightly later bedtime wouldn't be a bad thing on occasion – he was Kathy's problem tomorrow.


	4. Subway Attack

**_Subway Attack_**

 _A/N: Please Rate and Review_

Elliot and Olivia were at the subway station, working on a train track death case. This usually wasn't special Victim Department as it was more a Homicide but for some reason there had had been a suggestion of sexual assault at the station with another victim and so Liv and Elliot had been called in. Elliot was taking one side of the line and Liv was on the other side but he wasn't comfortable leaving her like this because he couldn't protect her. But in typical Olivia fashion she had simply told him "she was fine and she knew how to care for herself". Elliot always made sure to look over and make sure that he could see Olivia at all times so if something happened he could get to her quickly.  
Olivia knew that Elliot was constantly checking on her from the other side of the station, he never liked being more than a couple of feet away from her. Olivia was grateful for such a protective partner but sometimes she did wish that he would back off a little because she liked to have independence. He also made it hard to conceal feelings for when he was right beside or behind her in everything she did, especially on the job.

However it was only when he was looking back briefly to check that Olivia was still there as a train arrived on her side of the line, he saw the perp with Olivia against the wall and she was squirming under his touch. As the perp was a rather large guy Olivia was struggling to get the guy off her, she was tough but not that tough. Elliot excused himself and sprinted over to her before flinging the guy off his partner and punching him in the face.  
"Touch her again and you'll regret it" Elliot said, anger obvious in his voice before he threw the perp up against another side of the pole and placed the handcuffs on him.  
"You ok?" Elliot called and Olivia nodded before fixing her clothing. This case would have to wait as right now Elliot needed to get Olivia out of the station and get this perp to the precinct to be locked up where he belonged. Once they were up on Main Street Elliot called for a bus to make sure that he'd not caused too much damage to this perp before getting the perp behind bars whilst he made sure that Olivia was ok.

Olivia was shaken up, she was usually so good at looking after herself but today clearly she'd let her guard down. However what she was really reprimanding herself over at the moment was for the fact she couldn't get herself out from under his arm whilst he tried to get in her pants. She was getting weak and clearly that needed to change because if she couldn't get herself out of a situation then why was she even putting herself on the front line with SVU. The ride back to the precinct was silent and even though Elliot tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't…even to him. They pulled up to the precinct and Elliot tried to help Olivia but she wouldn't talk, she just walked into the precinct and into Cragen's office. Elliot knew if she was in there then should would talk to him as the two people in the whole precinct he knew that she would talk to if something was wrong were him and Cragen.

"Liv, you're not to blame here. He jumped you and you weren't to know" Cragen tried to calm Olivia down. She wouldn't talk to Elliot but knew that she could talk things over with Cragen, he was like the father she never had and he would always be there for her.  
"If I had let my guard down and before I knew it, he was pinning me to the wall. I should have been on my a-game and this wouldn't have happened. Captain I don't think SVU's for me anymore"  
"Come on Liv, you and I both know that's rubbish. You have to be one of the best detectives in the whole precinct, you and Elliot are the closest partnership I've ever seen and he got the man off you before he could do anything right?" Cragen asked and Olivia nodded, Elliot had her back and came to the rescue just like he promised that he always would. Cragen knew they each had the other's back all the time and although he didn't approve of it, he also knew they were closer than any other partnership he's ever had.  
"Listen, this has clearly shaken you up a bit as it should have. But I think you need the rest of the day off, just get Elliot or someone to give you a ride home and just relax a bit – he didn't touch you and you're ok" Cragen said but Olivia didn't want to go home, she knew better than to go home when there was still stuff to be done around the place.  
"No captain im ok, I think I just need an hour or so to get my head back together. I might just go enrol in some self defense classes though" Olivia said and cragen nodded, he knew that Olivia was ok she was just going to need to calm down a little bit first and get herself back together before he could task her and Elliot on something again.

Once Olivia had left the office, Elliot came walking in and cragen knew it was because he wanted to make sure that his partner was ok.  
"I got there as fast as I could, one minute she was fine then next he was on top of her and I simply had to get him off her" Elliot tried to explain himself but Don just shook his head, Elliot didn't need to explain himself, Don knew that Elliot would have done everything he could have to get to her as soon as he could have. But clearly at the moment with the distressed look on his face, the detective felt like he was at fault here.  
"I know you did, you're not at fault here. She's fine, just a little shaken up and is gonna take an hour or so to get her head together. So do you have paper work to do or should I assign you to partner with someone else for now?" Don asked and Elliot shook his head, whilst Olivia was here then he was going to be here.  
"I'm got stuff to do and I wanna be around for her anyway. Partners don't walk away from each other" Elliot said before excusing himself back to his desk. He had paper work to do sure, but he wasn't going to do it because right now he knew that Olivia probably needed him more. Besides the fact they were supposed to be working on the paper work together considering it was both their cases.

Olivia sat on the edge of one of the bunkers with her head in her hands, she was a mess right now. The perp who was already locked up until he'd properly been dealt with had really done a number with her. She'd never felt more vulnerable than she did in the moment when he was pinning her against the wall and trying to get her pants down. Olivia didn't even understand why it had been her that was the target in the first place because she didn't know the man. She was angry at herself and she was angry that she had let herself get so weak but right now she didn't want to be anywhere else from work. Being here meant she could be near the people who mean the most to her, including the one man who held her heart without even knowing he did. The one man who had pulled the perp off her today and protected her, Elliot Stabler.  
Elliot walked into the door to the bunker room and saw Olivia with her head in her hands, he knew she'd be there because that was the only place in the precinct where no-one would walk in and ask questions. But she was perfectly safe and no-one was going to let her get hurt because they had to go through the precinct to get to her. Elliot never said a word, he knew she didn't want to talk but he sat down next to her just to let her know that he was there if she decided she did want to talk to him. However Olivia just looked up and collapsed in a pile of tears against his chest. Elliot was here, he knew how to hold her with the most comfort and although she knew it was completely inappropriate for her to be held like this right now she was only wanting to be held by him right now. The pair didn't talk, Elliot just held her for a good 20 minutes and placed a couple of sly kisses on her head which he wouldn't think she'd notice – she did though.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a mess" Olivia said once she'd finally got her emotions under control.  
"You don't have to apologise Liv, it's me and I get it. Today was hard on you, I only wish he'd never touched you but we can get him on assault" Elliot explained still keeping a protective hand behind Liv, even though she didn't notice.  
"I didn't even see him till he was on top of me. I feel so weak cause I couldn't get him off, how can I be a police officer if I can't get someone off me in situations like that"  
"Ok so you need a bit of strengthening up after that, we can fix that but you're a great police officer and partner so don't doubt yourself" Elliot explained and Liv smiled up at him before the pair agreed that it was time they should get back to work otherwise people will really start to worry. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let another man touch his partner, regardless of the context – she was his partner, he would always protect her.


	5. Date Night In

**Date Night In**  
They were always busy, they had different work schedules and unless they made set plans or a time they really hardly saw each other. The main time was generally when Olivia was called in for computer or something technology wise involved in a case. If not then, it was generally if they set a date that wasn't cancelled or Olivia stopped by SVU for any reason. Elliot was over it though, he'd not been able to go on a date with Olivia or even get any real time with her in over 2 months because of the work load Elliot had. Not to mention the fact he was trying to juggle Eli in with that as well, mind you Olivia was pretty good at looking after Eli when Elliot had to work. There were so many times Elliot was called into work and Olivia would be left in charge of entertaining Eli for the day – they did all kinds of fun and exciting things together, Elliot was slightly jealous of that at times. Tonight, Elliot had specifically made sure that after closing a particular case, he wouldn't get called into work and he knew she wouldn't, Olivia doesn't pull those really long hours anymore so she has more free time than he does.

"Who's up for drinks at the pub down the street? We closed a tough case now it's time to relax" Nick said walking back into the squad room after helping transport the recent perp to central booking. Nick Amaro was a fairly new detective to the squad, he wasn't Elliot's partner but they have worked together a couple of times and he was always impressed when they did work together. Sure Nick wasn't as good as Olivia but he would get close in a while besides Elliot couldn't work with Olivia considering they were now romantically involved.  
"Yeah I'm in, El? You should invite Liv too" Finn stated, Elliot knew that any other night he would be up for that, even Olivia would be to catch up with everyone. But tonight they were simply going to have a night alone, they were going to have a home date night at Olivia's place. Elliot was going to stop on the way over to grab some wine and chocolates for the movie night they had been planning.  
"Sorry, we've got plans. We'll be there next time though" Elliot declined the offer, if he called Olivia or went for one drink they would simply never leave.  
"You two got something heated planned?" Finn pushed, he didn't really want to know but he did like teasing Elliot in a way about their relationship.  
"No. But I've hardly seen her these past couple of months. You guys have fun tonight, don't party too hard" Elliot smirked before grabbing his coat before making his way out and heading to Olivia's.

Olivia was by the stove when she heard the front door open, she was almost finished preparing dinner for her and Elliot. She knew he would be home soon as they had closed a big case earlier today and he would actually be able to come home to her tonight. She was glad that they could have a night in together considering she'd really missed spending a decent amount of time with him recently because when he wasn't working she was and vice versa.  
"Something smells amazing in here" Elliot greeted as he placed his coat on the hook and walked over to place the wine in the fridge. Olivia wasn't the best cook in the world but she knew how to make a nice meal when required.  
"Well it's almost done, how was your day? Close the case I see?"  
"Yep, trial starts on Monday and so we got the night off. I was thinking we a movie night, we've not really had any time together lately and I miss that" Elliot explained as he kissed Olivia. She was glad to have him home, rather than having to deliver dinner to him at the precinct or simply only cook for herself. There were numerous times where she would prepare a meal for the both of them and he would be stuck at work but then again that was what life was like at SVU and they both knew that.  
"Now I like the sound of that, seeing as you're home, can you go set the table for dinner" Olivia said and Elliot was happy to oblige. Whilst things with Kathy weren't exactly the best the majority of the time, his relationship with Olivia was the centre of Elliot's world. She was the woman of his dreams and one day he hoped that she would say yes to marry him but considering they hadn't even been in a relationship for a year yet, it was a bit quick to propose.

The dinner conversation was light, Elliot filled her in on the case they had been working on till earlier this afternoon when they finally got the perp. Olivia loved hearing about the cases that Elliot and her old squad were working on because it left her feeling like she was still involved in some way or another. She loved working in computer crimes and enjoyed all the new technical knowledge that she had but there were times she wished she could still be out on the street solving cases and putting freaks away like Elliot was. But this was what they agreed to when they decided on a relationship and that they wanted to pursue their relationship. Olivia's day was nowhere near as exciting as Elliot's had been but he still cared about it and he still wanted to hear about it regardless. It was that kind of caring that made this relationship really work and they felt like equals. Besides, they had known each other for going on 13 years now and that had to mean something.  
"How's your new partner working out? Is she going to stick it for the long run?"  
"She's good, I mean she's not you and she's new so she's hard to teach the ropes to but I think she has what it takes. Mind you this is Special Victims and you know what that's like" Elliot explained as he poured himself and Olivia more wine.  
"Are you going to go through partners as fast as that unit goes through ADAs?" Olivia teased, in the past couple of months Elliot had 4 partners and this new one was his 5th, even Cragen was thinking about seeing if Olivia would come back to SVU. Although they wouldn't be allowed to be together if that was the case and neither Elliot nor Olivia were willing to put their job over their relationship again.  
"I hope not. It's just hard to find someone as easy to work with as you were"  
"Well as long as this partner doesn't try to steal you away from me I can deal with it" Olivia said as Elliot leant over the table and stole Olivia's lips in his to steal a kiss. He liked to do these things in private, ways to show how close they are and how affectionate their relationship is.  
"No-one is going to steal me away, they try and I'll put them right. Don't worry you aren't the new Kathy" Elliot said and Olivia knew that though she still couldn't help feeling like there would eventually be someone else. It was like when he was partnered with Dani Beck and Olivia was jealous because Dani made a move on him and she'd always kept that part of her locked away as she knew he was taken.

An hour later and the pair were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, Olivia was leaning against Elliot and whilst she was invested in the movie Elliot wasn't. Olivia knew the minute she felt his breathing even out that he was asleep and she just grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch and draped it over the pair of them. She knew Elliot had bene working long hours and probably had limited sleep whilst solving this case and she was relieved he was asleep now. Especially considering she knew how much he needed it, particularly when he had a day with his children tomorrow and he needed the energy. Eli would wear him out with the energy that little boy had, even she knew it from the couple of times where it had just been her looking after him. Kathy hadn't been that happy hearing Elliot was bailing on their son but Olivia was going to be looking after him, Kathy and Olivia didn't have the best kind of relationship. Kathy still blamed Olivia for stealing Elliot away, even though they had been broken up for years before the pair even got together.

Olivia knew the movie hadn't got long to go and Elliot would prefer to sleep in his own bed than on the couch, she'd seen the movie before so she chose to go to bed with Elliot over watching the end. This had been a rather night date night in and whilst she knew Elliot would be embarrassed that he fell asleep on her, he didn't need to be. He was lucky to have a woman like Olivia who truly understood the job he had and the long hours, that was something Kathy had never understood because she'd never worked the job. He was constantly under scrutiny from her about the time he wasn't here and how absent in their children's lives he was but there was nothing he could do, that was life.  
"El, El wake up" Olivia said placing a hand on his chest and giving him a light shake before getting out of hold on the couch as she knew that would wake him up. Some reason he always woke up when he couldn't feel her next to him, she didn't understand it but that was the way his brain seemed to be wired. Eventually Elliot did begin to stir and he tried to work out what was going on, he'd clearly been that far asleep if he was now awake but not really conscious.  
"C'mon, time for bed"  
"Did the movie finish? I/m sorry I must have fallen asleep on you"  
"C'mon, you need to sleep and I figured the bed would be better than the couch" Olivia took his hand and lead him towards the bedroom, she excused herself into the bathroom to change whilst Elliot just took everything off except his boxers and climbed into bed awaiting her return.

Olivia came back into the bedroom and saw Elliot lying in bed waiting for her, struggling to keep his eyes open. She just smiled, placed her clothes in the washing basket and climbed into bed snuggling up to her man. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist whilst he wrapped an arm around her protectively.  
"This is much better than the racks. There is no you in the racks for me to hold" Elliot said, Olivia could hear the sleep in her voice though and knew they needed to sleep.  
"Mmhmm, now go back to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you" Olivia smiled giving Elliot a quick kiss goodnight before  
"Love you too, always" Elliot said and it wasn't long before both the pair were happily asleep.

 _A/N: Review please :)_


	6. Undercover

**Undercover**

Undercover operations were not something that Elliot just jumped at the chance to do, at least not easily and not anymore. He'd been quick to take these opportunities when he was in his early years, particularly in SVU and with Olivia by his side. But now it was more the fact things had changed so much between then and now and he was more cautious about the undercover opportunities now. He didn't work at SVU anymore nor did he work with Olivia anymore but that was considering he was in a romantic relationship with her now. Olivia was even pregnant with his child and the pair were engaged but waiting till after the baby was born to get married as Olivia didn't want to be pregnant and fat on her wedding day. Elliot and Olivia had been in a relationship for nearly 4 years now and they were as close as anything, they were the perfect pair.  
Elliot knew that Olivia didn't want him to go on the undercover operation but would never stop him from going. She was the kind of woman who would never get in the way of him doing something which he feels very passionate about or had a desperate want to do. That was something which Elliot would always love her for and something Kathy never did or considered.

Olivia was almost 5 months pregnant and by the time Elliot would be home from the undercover operation, she was sure to be over 6 months but still as radiant as ever. Pregnancy was good for Olivia and to Elliot he knew he was going to have a hard time away from her with how beautiful he was finding her now. Elliot hated how much he was going to miss in terms of her pregnancy in the 6 weeks which he would be undercover. But he knew that, because of how amazing Olivia was for him, she was going to document it and all the picture/scans she was scheduled to have, she would make sure that she got a copy especially for him to see when he got home. All of Elliot's children had offered to be there by Olivia's side for him at each of the scans, especially Maureen and Kathleen who really adored Olivia. Dickie had even given the offer to be there, as the eldest son of Elliot but there wasn't a lot that he or Lizzie could do being only 15 and not able to drive or anything. However, Elliot felt very touched to know that Olivia was going to be well looked after whilst he was away. The others in her squad had promised to look after her and protect her and their child like Elliot would want if he was there.

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure how she would cope with Elliot going undercover for 6 weeks and especially being pregnant. Elliot was a man whom was absolutely besotted with Olivia's pregnancy and Olivia in general. He was always present at each of her appointments and even had a sonogram of their child as his wallpaper on his phone. Olivia was the lock screen and his child's sonogram was the wallpaper on home screen of his phone, simply so both were always with him.  
Olivia knew that there would be others around her who would be there to help her out whilst Elliot's away, particularly the numerous older Stabler children but it wouldn't be the same without Elliot. Olivia did promise to make sure she got copies of everything for Elliot when he got home. In a way whilst he wouldn't be there when she initially gets to see their child again, she would get to experience it all again when Elliot came home. But part of her still felt that it wouldn't be the same without him at the appointments by her side.

Olivia was not one to ever stop Elliot from doing something like this though, it was something Elliot was passionate about. Although she didn't know much about the case which Elliot was going undercover for, from what he had managed to do with the drug trafficking ring, something similar to what they had been involved in when Elliot worked in SVU. Olivia was mainly concerned about Elliot's safety and that he would come back to her, back to their unborn child and the rest of the family.

* * *

The day was a busy one for Olivia, not only was 'bump' as she and Elliot affectionately called their unborn child, a jumpy little one today. But she also had a tonne of paper work that needed to be completed whilst Rollins and Carisi were out getting a witness's statement for a case they were working on and Finn was out at his desk working on something. Olivia was really grateful that Finn was still in SVU and was her number 2 now. He had been there for about the same length of time now as Elliot had been before the precinct shooting and his departure from SVU. Elliot had even told her one of the reasons he was perfectly comfortable seeing her go to work every day was because he knew that Finn was there to protect her and now the baby too, the same way he would if he was there. Finn had been one of the first people who found out about the undercover operation and Elliot taking part when he had actually agreed to do so. This was simply for the fact that Elliot wanted to make sure that Olivia would be perfectly safe and protected at all times without him.

"Why are you still here? You should be spending time you have left with Elliot" Finn remarked as he walked into the office to drop the finished reports off.  
"Elliot's out with the kids today so there is no reason for me not to be here. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with them, especially Eli as he's struggling to understand why Elliot won't be around for a while" Olivia explained, she knew that Finn was just looking out for her. But it was true, Elliot was out today with his kids and they would have the proper alone time tonight when they were both at home.  
"How's Eli feeling about it all? He wasn't around when Elliot last went under was he?" Finn asked, he didn't know the youngest Stabler very well nor any of the stabler children as well as Olivia did. They had all kept away from the precinct growing up rather than when they had to be there for one reason or another.  
"He was very young and Elliot was only under for a day or two so it was hardly anything. The way Elliot apparently explained it to Eli is he's going on a bit of holiday by himself but can't be called or talked to" Olivia explained and Finn nodded.  
"How are you _really_ feeling about this?" Finn asked, he knew that Olivia was putting on a strong face towards it all but there was more to it and he wanted to know.  
"I'm scared for him. I'm scared that something will go wrong and he'll be injured undercover or worse and I won't know. I'm scared that I'm going to end up without him, alone to raise this little one" Olivia placed a hand on her stomach and stroked it slightly.  
"You'll never be alone and this is Elliot. We both know that his main priority is getting back here to you and the bump. There is no way in hell he'd not come back considering even I know how excited to be a dad again he is. But don't worry, whilst he's away I've got your back, call if ever you need anything baby girl" Finn remarked and Liv smiled. Finn was like a brother to her now and someone she knew she could count on.

* * *

Elliot had been out all day with his children, spending as much time as possible with them before he had to go undercover and couldn't be contacted. Elliot's day had started by coffee with Maureen where they discussed a whole array of things but most importantly that she and Kathleen would make sure to look after Olivia for him. The day had then continued with a trip to the zoo in central park with Eli, he was 4 and adored animals and thus the zoo was the perfect outing for the pair. Eli really didn't understand why his father was going to be away, he was so young but Kathy would make sure to look after him. It wasn't something that Elliot doubted but he was grateful all the same. Elliot still promised Eli, as he dropped him at home that when Elliot got back in 6 weeks they would go off and do something else fun just the two of them. Finally, the day concluded by having dinner with Lizzie and Dickie, there wasn't a lot they could promise their father except that they would make sure to be good for Kathy and would look after Eli.

Dickie had been the one child who took the longest to warm up to Olivia, he was only 15 and very protective of his mother and the pain which she'd been through over the divorce. But he'd also seen the happiness which being with Olivia brought to Elliot's life and could tell how well they were suited for one another. Dickie was also very excited about this new baby and the fact it could finally be another boy which would even out the gender numbers in the stabler household. Elliot was glad Dickie had warmed up to Olivia now considering as far as he was concerned, Olivia wasn't going anywhere and he loved her more than he ever loved Kathy – as harsh as that sounds. That wasn't to say that he didn't love Kathy because he did and he was grateful for everything she had given him when they were married. But Elliot and Kathy weren't quite suited as well to each other as Olivia and Elliot were and it took a while for even them to see it.

* * *

After such a busy day, Elliot was glad to be sitting on the couch, relaxing into the night with a hand over Olivia's baby bump as she nestled into his side. Neither of the pair were really saying anything, they were simply enjoying the time together and the silence. Elliot was deep in thought about how much he was going to miss Olivia over the next couple of weeks and the changes which will happen with her pregnancy. He'd seen her change so much over the past couple of months and really blossom with the pregnancy, in the best way. Olivia was just taking in the moment spent with Elliot and everything so she could remember when she missed him over these next weeks. The television was on but neither were watching it, it was just noise to the atmosphere and the interest for it wasn't there tonight. Elliot was leaving at 5am tomorrow morning and should really be getting an early night sleep but tonight he just wasn't tired.

"Promise me that you'll be safe, you'll come back to me" Olivia said placing a hand on the side of Elliot's face and looking into his deep blue eyes.  
"I promise you, a million times over that I will" Elliot said as he leant in and placed a tender kiss on her lips, almost like he was trying to seal the promise. He knew that she was worried for him and she was really scared he wouldn't come home. They both worked for the NYPD for years and thus they both have experience under cover and knew the dangers which Elliot was walking into.  
"I know that you're worried but you know I've done this before. I'll be home again before you know it" Elliot explained brushing a strand of hair out of Olivia's face and trying to calm her worry.  
"Sure you've done this before but this time I haven't got your back like it used to be…instead I'm here, carrying little bump and going to be waiting for their father to come home" Olivia teased. Elliot was glad that she was able to make jokes considering how much he knew that she was hating the situation.  
"You are always with me and my love, you have a more respectable position now than simply protecting my sorry arse. I need you and bump here to be able to come home to. Especially as I'll tell you now, when I get back I am taking a long holiday with you and bump" Elliot said kissing Olivia once more.  
"Now bump, you listening in there? It's daddy. I have to go on a holiday for a while but you be good for mommy. I love you and can't wait to see how much you grow whilst I'm away and all the progress you're going to make" Elliot said as he spoke to the swollen belly and Olivia just smiled as she watched on. She was always the happiest knowing that she was going to be a proper mother to a child of her own, created with the man whom had hold her heart for so long.  
"You and bump mean the world to me and will keep me going the whole time I'll be away from you. But now I definitely think it's time all 3 of us get some sleep" Elliot said before taking Olivia's hand and helping her get up off the couch. He was leaving in the morning but right now all he wanted to do was get a last good night's sleep with his fiancée and thus the pair headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

 _A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
I have a few more one-shots coming in the next few days involving Christmas and New year storylines but i finally wrote this one-shot the way i liked and felt it was ok to post. However i'd really like to know what you thought about it? So tell me in a review? Thanks :) _


	7. New Arrival

_**A/N: First of All, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have kinda been M-I-A the past few weeks as I'm on holiday but i wrote a new one-shot for this book when i was on a plane the other day and i wanted to post it here. There is a new update coming for Starting Over, but it likely won't been till i get back home in a few days - so expect it sometime next week (hopefully). However, i hope you enjoy this one-shot and I plan to have more one shots coming soon, as there are a few in the works at the moment. Anyway, Please let me know what you think of this in the reviews :)**_

 **New Arrival**

Two tiny blue eyes, full of wonder and amazement stare up into the world, looking especially at larger brown eyes. The owner of the tiny blue eyes, suckles lightly on a breast, hand splayed out flat, ensuring never to lose the source of food. Olivia stared down at her precious new little bundle as he ate, overcome with an immense feeling of joy and love for such a special little boy. Olivia could not believe that she had finally been given the chance to become a proper mother and that she finally, at the age of 45 had a child of her own flesh and blood. Archer Joseph Stabler, born almost 8 hours ago and meant the entire world to his family on his arrival. It was just under a week out form Christmas, yet Olivia felt like she had already received the best present in the world and didn't need anything else. Archer was her little boy and she could not love him more than she already did.

Olivia softly stroked the little boy's cheeks as he looked up into her eyes and continued to drink, she was just so in love with her son. Elliot had magically made it back to her in time to be there for Archer's birth and Olivia was grateful that he had been able to be there, she never wanted him to miss his son's birth. However, he had since gone home to share the news with his other children and pick the kids up to meet their new brother. Out of all the Stabler children, Eli was the most excited about Archer and how that Olivia having a son meant that he wouldn't be the youngest anymore. Although he was only 5, he could now have someone to play with and teach things, like his older siblings had done for him. Olivia already knew, from the time that she spent with Eli when she was pregnant, that he was going to be the best big brother to Archer and her little boy was so incredibly lucky to have him.  
"Are you ready to see all your big brothers and sisters?" Olivia asked softly as she smiled down to Archer. She knew that he would never say something back to her, though talking to her son was important as he needed to hear her voice to calm him.  
"I know it may seem scary at first, with all these new people but you'll come to love it and I'll be here the entire time. I promise you. They are all going to love you though and I know that you're going to come to love them too" Olivia continued, thinking about how almost all the stabler children had been excited for a new baby, well except for Richard. Although, Elliot was sure that his eldest son would come around to the idea eventually.

Everyone from the precinct and even Don Cragen were going to come by the hospital tomorrow and meet the newest arrival. However, they weren't coming today to provide a chance for just family to be with Archer and get acquainted, they would all get their turn tomorrow. The day after that, it was highly likely would be the day that Olivia and Archer were going to be able to go home. They just had to stay in for a couple of days to be under observation and ensure that they were both happy and healthy after there had been a couple of complications for Olivia during the birth.

Olivia remembered the slightly scared face on Elliot right after Archer was born and the doctor wheeled Olivia away to surgery to fix up the additional tearing she'd experienced in labour. He had been so worried that something was wrong with her and that he was going to lose the mother of his new son, particularly as her pregnancy was more high risk with the older age. However, Olivia had told him several times before she left the room that she would be perfectly fine and that she wasn't going anywhere away from him, at least not without strong discussion.  
"Your daddy and I love you so very much Archie and we are going to spend forever and a day telling you" Olivia said as she fixed herself up after Archer was finished nursing. She hoisted him up in her lap to burp him, the exact way that she had been taught, though she knew that it wouldn't take long before he would be asleep. Olivia was glad that he would be asleep soon as it meant that she could freshen up a little before everyone arrived and look more presentable rather than a lady who'd just been through a long labour. It also meant that Archer would likely be more awake when the family arrived and they would properly be able to meet him.

Elliot sat, looking up at the house from his previous marriage, the place he once used to call him. He couldn't quite believe the change that his life had taken over the past couple of years; he left Special Victims, went through a messy divorce, started a relationship with Olivia, got married and now they had a beautiful little boy, Archer. When Elliot looked at Archer, he could see various aspects of Olivia in the little boy already, something he was blessed with. Elliot wouldn't lie and say that he hadn't been hoping that Archer would actually be a girl before he arrived. But Elliot was honestly glad to meet the little boy now he was here in the world. Elliot was also grateful that Olivia was alright now, there had been some serious concern for her health after the birth of Archer, though the doctors had managed that and she was alright now. Elliot would be eternally grateful for the doctors with doing what they did, as he wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to Olivia, she was his one only, the love of his life and his true soulmate. He didn't properly feel that way for Kathy, he felt love but not the same way that he feels for Olivia and that has been obvious for many years with everyone around them.

Elliot was here to collect Eli and Lizzie, to come with him to the hospital and met their baby brother. Elliot knew that Eli would already be bouncing off the walls now, he'd been excited when Elliot had called to tell them Archer was here and that he and Olivia were both doing well. Thus, the actual hope of meeting Archer now was going to make his month. Elliot was also aware that Richard was unlikely to want to come and meet the baby, he was the only one who was against the relationship of Olivia and Elliot. Richard is 16 years old and as any typical teenage boy, he was very protective of his mother and didn't want anything to do with the woman who took his father from his mother. Richard had only come to the wedding for the sake that it was his responsibility as the eldest Stabler boy and best man for his father. Olivia understood where Richard was coming from and never wanted to place any pressure or discomfort on the boy, as naturally it was very hard to see his father with another woman that wasn't his mother. However, Elliot wasn't so understanding and wanted the boy to see that Elliot and Kathy splitting up was for the best and only to embrace Olivia as part of the family now.

"Daddy!" Eli called as he opened the front door, after Elliot had knocked.  
"Hey buddy" Elliot greeted, bending down and taking the little boy tightly in his arms before placing a kiss on the top of his head. Eli was almost 8, but he was most excited to be a big brother. He couldn't wait to meet the new arrival and show him off to everyone he knew. Throughout Olivia's pregnancy, Eli wanted to be around and help her with everything that he could – the first sign that he would be the perfect big brother. Elliot had been really touched by this and could remember the twins being the exactly same way with Kathy before Eli was born,  
"Is the baby here? Can I see them?" Eli asked and Elliot looked up at Kathy and Elizabeth who had appeared behind the little boy, clearly he had not been told about the birth. Elliot had rung when the baby had been born to tell them but clearly there had been some confusion with the message about the birth being passed on. Elliot thought that Eli was told that Archer had been born.  
"Yes, you now have a little brother, he's at the hospital and can't wait to meet you. But do you want to wait to meet him and see what he looks like? Or do you want to see a picture now of Archer and then we can go meet him?" Elliot asked both Eli and Elizabeth. Elliot already knew that Eli would be too excited to wait to the hospital, he would want to see a picture now. But he couldn't be sure what Elizabeth would want.

"I want to see him, I want to see him" Eli chanted, Elliot pulled out his phone to show a picture of the new arrival to the Stabler family, one of Archer all wrapped up in a blanket and asleep in his crib at the hospital.  
"I'll wait to meet him" Elizabeth answered, finding it easier to meet the baby and adore him that way rather than through a picture.  
"Oo yeah me too, I'd rather meet him first" Kathleen said, appearing in the doorway from the stairs, Elliot didn't know she was home but was glad to see his second eldest daughter.  
"Alright everyone go and get your things, I'll meet you in the car" Elliot said, not waiting to intrude into Kathy's house when he didn't have to but also desperate to get back to the hospital, to Olivia and Archer.

 **E: On our way back now, how's Archer?** Olivia read the text from Elliot as she sat up in bed and Archer was asleep in his cot.  
 **O: He's alright, had a feed and changed his nappy so he's now perfectly happy fast asleep – readily preparing to be able to meet his big brothers and sisters** Olivia responded after glancing over at her beautiful baby boy fast asleep. The boy wasn't even a day old yet and she was completely in love with him, he was perfect in absolutely every way. Olivia loved the thought that her little boy would be part of such a big loving family, for his entire life. This was something that she had only recently experienced when she became involved with Elliot and they were married. There would be numerous occasions now that Archer would be surrounded by his large family to celebrate where she had been all along. This was something that she was going to be eternally grateful for.  
 **E: Well you can tell him that they are all very excited to meet him, especially his big brother Eli who is bringing a present for him. I'll see you shortly xxx** Elliot responded and Olivia knew that he would be back very shortly. In an absolutely ideal world Archer would be awake for everyone when they came in, but being so new and requiring so much sleep – Olivia couldn't really guarantee that he was going to be awake to meet any of them properly.

However, Olivia set about making sure that everything in her room and herself were presentable for the family when they arrived shortly. She knew that if Elliot was here, he would be telling her to get back into bed and rest up rather than busily fuss over the little things. But thankfully he wasn't actually here again yet, and thus she had a few minutes to herself and could do what she wanted. She knew that it was because he loved her ever so much that he was so protective, but it didn't make things easier for her. When Elliot and the older children arrived, Olivia wanted to get a photo of all the siblings with Archer and also one of the whole family all together. The nurse had taken a nice photo of Elliot, Olivia and Archer when he had first been born which was in the front page of Olivia's baby book for Archer. But she wanted to have other photos from his first day for the book. Olivia always said that when she became a mother, she would give her child a baby book and she was going to go all out to stick to her word.

Olivia was resting when Elliot and the older children arrived back, Elliot had seen she was asleep when they approached the room and thus directed for everyone to wait outside. Elliot wanted to go and check on Archer before waking Olivia up lightly. He didn't want the children to barge inside and wake Olivia rudely or wake Archer when he was peaceful at the moment and allowing Olivia to rest. Elliot made his way over to the bed and perched on the side of the bed, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Olivia's lips. When he felt her kiss him back and smile, he knew she had woken up but Archer was definitely still fast asleep. Olivia looked over and saw all the faces of the Stabler children peering inside the door, she smiled and signalled for them to come inside whilst Elliot got up from his perch on the side of the bed and made sure the children were quiet.  
"Hey guys, this is Archer your baby brother" Olivia whispered as Elliot picked the little boy up from the crib and brought him over to Olivia as he began to stir slightly from being picked up. Olivia quickly soothed him and coaxed him back to sleep whilst the others all admired the new little boy. It was so interesting to the older girls to see the traits of Olivia that Archer had picked up and what was from Elliot and thus the same as them.  
"He's so cute Olivia" Maureen cooed as she looked down at the little boy who was peacefully asleep in Olivia's arms again.  
"Can we wake him up again?" Eli asked, getting a glare from his older sisters all opposing to the idea and trying to keep the little boy away from the baby.  
"No! Don't you wake him up" Kathleen opposed.  
"Why not? He can sleep when we're not here" Eli continued, the boy was only 8 years old and had very little experience with new born babies, thus didn't know why you couldn't wake a baby when they were sleeping.  
"Eli, buddy come here and sit next to me. If you're really careful, I'll put him in your arms and you can get a good look at your new brother" Olivia said as she directed him to the side of the bed where Elliot could help him up. She wanted to help the young boy understand about babies when they are this young and also see Archer with his siblings. Elliot gave a cautious glare to Olivia, opposing her idea but she just smiled at him, she had a plan and he would see it.

Half an hour later, Archer was wide awake and had been changed before the siblings continued to hold him as Olivia and Elliot watched on. Elliot was perched next to Olivia, holding her hand close and admiring his family in the room. Elliot was incredibly proud of the amazing mother Olivia was, he could not be prouder of her if he tried. Elliot knew that Eli had to go home soon, particularly as he was starting to show signs of getting bored here, Elliot had tried to make it as entertaining as possible for the boy.  
"Why does he always sleep?" Eli asked as he looked at Archer fast asleep again in Maureen's arms.  
"Because babies need a lot of sleep, he needs to sleep a lot and continue to grow, so he can get bigger and play with his big brothers and sisters" Olivia explained, trying to get the little boy to understand that this stage would not be forever.  
"But he doesn't do anything…you said being a big brother was cool but he doesn't do anything with me and is so small"  
"Babies are really small buddy but they grow and you'll be the best big brother to teach him" Elliot said as Maureen handed the little boy back to Olivia and Elliot just looked down at the sleeping baby and placed a kiss on Olivia's head.  
"Can I go now? He's boring" Eli complained causing the adults to chuckle a little.  
"Yes ok, come on Eli. I really need to get going for work so I'll take you home. Congratulations again Dad and Liv, I'll come by again when you are home. I want lots of cuddles with the handsome little man" Maureen said as she got up and gave Elliot and Olivia a kiss goodbye before making her way out of the room, Eli and Lizzie following closely behind to grab a lift with the eldest Stabler daughter.

Elliot sat next to Olivia on the bed, arm protectively wrapped around her waist as she snuggled into his chest and held Archer. It had been a very long day for everyone but there was no way that Elliot was going home tonight, he didn't want to leave his little family. The hospital staff had agreed to let him stay the night but both Olivia and Elliot knew that it would be time for them to let Archer go back to the nursery shortly, allowing Olivia to get some proper sleep before they go home.  
"We make a cute baby" Elliot said as he looked down at the little boy and placed a soft kiss on the side of Olivia's head.  
"That we do and this little boy looks particularly like his daddy" Olivia commented as she smiled over at Elliot.  
"With just the right amount of his mommy too" Elliot corrected, not wanting to feel like Archer had none of Olivia present because he could see Olivia in Archer whenever he looked at the boy.  
"Thank you for giving me everything I could ever want" Olivia said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"I didn't do anything baby, I simply enjoyed the creation and the experience – you my love did everything else"  
"But you were the man to help me, to love me and show me what true love really feel like, so thank you" Olivia commented and rather than complementing Olivia back, he simply smiled and leant in for another kiss. He was completely over the moon with the day and the fact that the woman whom he adored had provided him with the most beautiful little boy that anyone could ask for. This was something he would spend the rest of eternity repaying her for, which included any other surprises that may occur in the future. As long as he had Olivia by his side, there was nothing that could separate them.


End file.
